Un ángelito en el infierno
by Tot12
Summary: Cap 2, Un día en el Shopping, hasta la misión mas sencilla, se puede volver muy complicada. Los tres jueces salen a la caza de un esquivo peliverde ¿lo lograran?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡ ¡Los temas tampoco son míos!

**Un angelito en el infierno**

**Hola, este es el nuevo angelito en el infierno, perdonen que haya borrado el original, pero es que tenía cosas que no están permitidas y como son tres cap, más los de curiosidades de saint seiya, me va a llevar tiempo reeditarlos a todos. NOOO me quiero arriesgar a que me cierren la cuenta y pierda los otros dos fick que en los que estoy trabajando, (hay si me pegó un tiro), ya que estoy muy avanzada en uno de ellos.**

**N/V-Mil perdones, y no se preocupen, yo soy casi tan terca como el Pegaso, (y eso que no soy mula alada, ni burra), y no dejare una historia sin terminar-Adoptando pose heroica- esta historia continuara hasta el final.**

**Hades-A menos, que yo te mate.**

**N/V-Eso sería una pérdida de tiempo, porque iré al infierno y estaré tooooooodaaaa la eternidad junto a ti.**

**Hades-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**N/V-Bien, borramos de la lista molestar a Hades-Saco una libreta y tacho hades- Por cierto añadí algunos plus, ya que reescribo, 3…2…1 y rodando.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : )**

Habían pasado dos años de la guerra contra Hades, antes de volver a este mundo la diosa Atenea logro revivir a sus 12 santos dorados más Kanon y Shion, también habían resucitado por obra de Zeus las marinas de Poseidón y los dioses guerreros de Asgar, del reino que no se sabía nada era del inframundo, pero se rumoreaba que Perséfone se había hecho cargo de este y revivió a los 108 espectros.

**Una la diosa y el ángel**

Habían pasado ya dos años que lo buscaba, el dolor en su corazón comenzaba a afectarle, ya no parecía la hermosa y orgullosa diosa del inframundo, todo lo contrario, se asemejaba mucho a una simple vagabunda humana, golpeada por la vida y abandonada a su suerte. El cansancio hiso mella en ella y callo desmayándose en aquella calle, varias personas pasaron por su lado, pero nadie la ayudo, dejándola a su suerte. Pasaron las horas y callo la noche, un grupo de tres borrachos la vio, a pesar del cansancio y de la suciedad que la cubría, ella seguía siendo muy hermosa. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus rostros al verla, enseguida uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre ella, con brutalidad la levanto, la diosa reacciono y comenzó a forcejear, el segundo de los hombres le ayudo a su amigo a sostenerla, mientras el tercero empezaba a desgarrar sus prendas. La diosa empezaba a desesperarse, para poder acceder a la tierra había cedido la mitad de sus poderes, esto sumado al debilitamiento por la falta de comida y la extenuante búsqueda, la habían debilitado mucho, dejándola sin fuerzas para defenderse.

Pensaba que estaba perdida, pero de la nada aparece un joven, y de un certero puñetazo mando a volar al hombre, que intentaba rasgar sus ropas. La luz de un farol dejo ver al causante, al frente de ella estaba un joven, con rasgos muy delicados, cuya edad no superaba los quince años. Tenía unos grandes ojos de color verde azulado, que miraban con fiereza a los otros dos atacantes, en un segundo ambos hombres salieron volando, y se enterraron de cabeza en el suelo.

-Se encuentra bien-Su vos sonaba extremadamente dulce, para ser el joven que había mandado a volar a tres hombres con su puño, un claro ejemplo de que las apariencias engañan.

-Heee…si, creo que si-La mujer respondió, pero debido a su debilidad volvió a desmayarse, lo último que vio fue la cara de preocupación del menor.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó tirada ,(a sus anchas la señora), en una lujosa cama, en una cómoda recamara. Inspecciono la habitación con la mirada, era amplia, con paredes blancas, los estantes de los dos muebles que había estaba llenos de peluches, adornos y artesanías. Nota que en la mesita de luz al lado de la cama le habían dejado un desayuno, como tiene hambre por lo que lo devora rápidamente. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la distrae, entra el joven chico, ahora con la luz del día puede ver la abúndate cabellera verde, (no se sorprende, lo que delata que es normal tener el cabello verde, o que todos en Saint Seiya son daltónicos), esta vestido con una remera blanca, mangas cortas y unos vaqueros negros.

-Espero que estés bien, estabas muy pálida ayer, ojala que la comida te ayude-El chico ahora pudo ver bien los rasgos de la mujer, a la luz del día se distinguen fácilmente sus rubios risos y sus ojos violetas, debería tener alrededor de 25 años.

-Mu…muchas gracias-La mujer se perdió en los ojos verdeazulados del joven, esos ojos que parecían irradiar una paz infinita, un pensamiento inundo su mente_-¿Podría ser?_ –Pero voz del joven la vuelve a la realidad.

-Mi nombre es Shun, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Mi nombre?-La diosa rápidamente pensó un nombre-Alicia, mi nombre es Alicia.

El joven amplio aún más su sonrisa-Es un lindo nombre, te he dejado ropa, es de una amiga, espero que te quede y si deseas puedes bañarte.

La chica se sorprendió por la hospitalidad y la confianza de ese joven, en el tiempo que había estado vagando por este mundo, ningún humano la había tratado bien, (Y después nos preguntamos el por qué los dioses nos atacan).

Alicia-Muchas gracias-Le dijo y agacho la mirada por pena.

Shun-De nada, siempre que uno puede debe ayudar a la gente-Dijo, poniendo una de sus conocidas sonrisas,(marca Saint Seiya, solo disponibles en este anime ).

El joven abandono la habitación, dejando sola a la mujer, la cual sonrió_-¿Quién lo diría?, tanto tiempo buscándolo, para que él la encontrara._

Pasada la tarde bajo a la cocina, observo al santo hacer sus quehaceres diarios, noto el pequeño felino que esta tenía como macota, el cual era negro como la noche, la diosa pensó que podría ser interesante observar al santo.

Shun-Bien felpudo (el gato), hoy intentaremos cocinar esta receta, es muy difícil, pero tenemos que hacer una cena especial, para nuestra invitada sonrió ampliamente.

Nuestro amigo se puso a cocinar esa "nueva receta", que iba a probar, coloco todos los ingredientes en el bol, los batió, y luego debía dejar reposar la masa media hora, por lo que decidido ver un poco de tele. Lamentablemente nuestro santo no se dio cuenta que cierto minino, se había subido a la alacena y con su cola tiró el pote de levadura, haciendo que caiga una cantidad muy superior a la recomendad. La diosa al ver esto ríe un poco, sabiendo lo que pasara, pasa la media hora y el santo ingresa la masa en varios moldes y los mete al horno, luego se alega, pero unos ruidos lo hacen volver hacia el horno, la masa aumentaba rápidamente su volumen, Shun observa como el vidrio del horno comienza a criazarce.

Shun-Rayos

-¡BOOM!

La gran Perséfone, una diosa de gran poderío, soberana del inframundo, poseedora de gran frialdad y respeto, estaba tirada en el suelo y agarrándose el estómago, muriéndose de la risa, (si es que la diosa de los muertos se puede morir, bueno Hades se murió, creo, otra incoherencias más en Saint Seiya), al ver la imagen del santo. Tanto Shun como el gato, estaban embarrados de masa hasta la medula, en pocas palabras eran dos pegotes de masa con ojos.

Shun-No creí que la masa bomba, realmente fuera una bomba.

Felpudo-Miabuuuaaauu, Miabuuuaaaa, (N/V- ¿Miaubua?, Dios el llanto del gato, mas parece que es medio fantasma, igual lo traducimos), (traducción-BUuuaaaa estoy cubierto de masa)

El joven se percató de la mujer muriéndose de risa y se acercó hacia ella, la diosa ni lo noto, estaba muy entretenida riéndose como loca, de repente nuestra querida bola de pelos (Felpudo), salta sobre la diosa.

Alicia-¡HAAAAAA!-Perséfone se asusta y grita.

Shun-¡HAAAAAA!-se asusta por el grito de la diosa.

Ambos se tranquilizan y empiezan a reír como tontos por la situación, el catmass, (mitad gato, mitad masa) también se quedó junto a ellos.

Shun- Ja, ja, ja, será mejor que limpie todo esto y le dé un baño a felpudo-El aludido intento escapar al oír la palabra baño, pero el ágil santo lo atrapa.

Felpudo-¡MIAAAAUUU!, ¡MIAAAUUUUU!, (¡NO!, ¡SHUN POR FAVOR!, ¡NO!)-Gritaba como si lo estuvieran matando, lejos de asustarse o agarrarlo con más fuerza, Andrómeda lo lleva hasta su pecho y lo mira a los ojos diciéndole

Shun-Felpudo yo jamás te haría daño, ¿No me crees?-El histérico minino se tranquiliza.

Luego Shun lo lleva hacia el baño, pero antes le pregunta a la señora

Shun-¿Desea ayudarme a bañarlo?, será divertido, también difícil y me serviría un poco de ayuda. Felpudo puede ser un gran adversario si se lo propone.

En cierta forma el santo tenía razón los gatos pueden ser temibles adversarios a la hora de bañarlos, a mi gato tenía que agarrarlo entre dos personas, para meterlo en la bañera, y eso que los gatos son tres veces más chicos que una persona.

Alicia-Claro.

Entonces el santo y la diosa se dirigieron al baño, fácilmente el minino no se entregó, entre risas, chapuzones y una que otra refalada, logran bañar al minino. Como todo un caballero, Shun invito a la dama a salir a cenar, (pues la cocina estaba en remodelación), por eso la llevo a un restaurante cercano. Shun se vistió con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa negra simple, la diosa se vistió con un vestido largo negro, (como Saori tenía todos blancos, y no le quedaban bien, por ser mayor, Shun la acompaño anteriormente a comprarse ropa), la cena fue muy entretenida charlaron de varios temas, coma la música, el arte y otros. La diosa estaba impresionada por los conocimientos que tenía ese chico, parecía tan maduro y a la vez tan niño.

Alicia-Sabes tanto de música, ¿te gusta tocar algún instrumento?

Shun-Aprendí reciente mente a tocar el piano, hace un año, no se muchas melodías, pero no toco tan mal.

La camarera trajo los postres, una ensalada de frutas, (que pidió Alicia), y una copa de helado, (Shun). Al joven peliverde se le ilumino la sonrisa al ver su postre, y enseguida comenzó a comer, la diosa rio divertida.

Alicia-Parece que te gustan mucho los postres, es más parece que lo hubieses esperado durante toda la cena.

Shun, se pone rojo por el comentario-Es…es…que me gusta mucho el helado.

Alicia-Se nota, ja, ja, ja, si se nota mucho.

Shun-Ni que fuera tan chiquilín a todos nos gusta el helado.

Alicia-Me declaro culpable.

Así pasaron los días, el joven santo era muy considerado, pero también increíblemente tierno, lo que género que empezara a sentir un cariño especial por él. Con los días el cariño por este fue creciendo, pero no era amor, era un cariño distinto, que ella pensó que nunca jamás sentiría, cada vez que lo veía le asaltaba la misma idea, el mismo deseo, el deseo que su hijo fuera como él. Lástima que ella jamás podría llegar a tener hijos, pero por alguna razón ese guerrero despertaba en ella un cariño maternal, se reía de las ideas que tenía, le encantaba hacer manualidades junto a él, oírlo tocar el piano con tanta maestría, (que no era bueno, era fantástico), sus melodías eran dulces y a la vez cálidas, dejando sentir su puro corazón.

A Shun también le había fascinado la compañía de aquella señora, antes de que la encontrara, la mansión se sentía tan vacía, él se sentía tan solo. Todos los años eran iguales, él, su hermano y amigos solo se volvían a ver para participar del entrenamiento junto con los dorados, luego se volvían a separar y apenas tenía noticias de ellos. Su nii-san Ikki desaparecía, sin siquiera despedirse, su gran amigo Hyoga se iba a Siberia, aunque el por lo menos cada tanto le enviaba una carta, Shyriu volvía a Rozan y Seiya vivía en su departamento o en el orfanato, aunque le agradecía infinitamente los pocos días que lo visitaba, igual a Saori, quien últimamente vivía viajando. En fin, él se sentía muy solo, en aquella inmensa mancion, por eso estaba tan agradecido con aquella mujer que le hacía compañía, le encantaba pasar los días junto a ella haciendo diferentes actividades, le encantaba el cariño con que lo trataba, ese cariño le despertaron una duda en su corazón, Si su madre estuviera viva ¿Podría ser igual a aquella mujer?

Los días siguieron pasaron, ese cariño de ambos creció al grado de realmente parecer madre e hijo, uno día Perséfone estaba meditando, (ósea pensando, mientras estaba sentada en una banca, no todos necesitamos la pose de loto de Shaka), en el jardín él tiempo pasaba y se había mantenido mucho tiempo junto al chico, más del requerido, debía volver al inframundo con el alma de Hades y la sangre del chico para completar el ritual. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, se había encariñado con el chico y no lo quería hacer sufrir, también temía el hecho de pedirle su aprobación, él seguía siendo un santo de Atena, le podría alertar a todos, sus planes serian destruidos y…

-¡BOOOOOM!

La fuerte explosión la saco de sus pensamientos, enseguida corrió hacia la cocina, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, frente a ella el joven santo de Andrómeda estaba cubierto de un líquido rosa, que también manchaba toda la cocina y parte del pasillo. El gato, que esta vez había sido más listo, se había escondido al momento de la explosión y ahora salía. El minino al ver la cara del santo se tiró en el piso y se puso a reír, si este gato puede reir.

Felpudo- ¡MIAJAJAJAUUU! ¡MIAJAJAJAUUU!- (rarísima la risa del gato ¿No estará poseído?).

Shun-no es genial el amor incondicional de los animales-Dijo con marcado sarcasmo.

Alicia, quien apenas podía contener la risa-¿Ahora qué paso?

Shun-Intentaba hacer helado de frutilla, pero exploto la licuadora-Dio un pesado suspiro y continuo-¿Por qué todo lo que cocino explota?

Alicia-Bien prefiero que explote en la cocina y no en nuestro estómago.

Shun, con la cabeza gacha-yo solo intentaba hacer un helado-volvió a mirar a la diosa-que mala eres Alicia, ni que fuera tan malo.

Felpudo-¡MIAAJAJAJAJAUU! ¡MIAU!-(Ja, ja, ja, Shun eres asco en la cocina).

Shun, suspira-bueno creo que debo limpiar esto.

La diosa del infierno, sonriente dejo al santo limpiando, luego siguió pensando que haría con su problema, estaba caminado, cuando un rayo verde le paso por al lado.

Alicia, totalmente sorprendida-¿Shun?-Parpadea un par de veces.

Efectivamente, al oír el cartero, Shun a velocidad luz, sale a revisar la correspondencia. La diosa, (caminando) lo sigue, esta nota el cambio de ánimo del peliverde, al revisar la correspondencia, parece decepcionado.

Alicia-¿Qué pasa?-sonó algo preocupada.

Shun-Nada-Le sonrió, pero esta sonrisa era triste.

Alicia-Por favor dime que te pasa-Se acercó y por simple instinto le coloco su mano en el hombro.

Shun-No, es que esperaba correspondencia.

En ese momento la diosa se percató de un detalle, durante los tres meses que estuvo junto a Shun, jamás vio a nadie más, Shun le había contado que tenía cuatro hermanos y una hermana. La diosa que ya sabía que él era un santo, supuso que ellos debían ser sus compañeros de orden y la diosa Atena, (re perceptiva la diosa), pero se preguntaba por qué nunca le hacían compañía, dejar solo a un chico tan amable y cariñoso, ¿Por qué? Además esto era peligroso, debido a que él podría conservar parte de los poderes, la sangre y el alma de Hades, es más justamente ella había venido a buscar al chico, para quitarle el alma de su esposo. Escuchó el sonido de una gota tocar el piso, lo que la hiso volver de sus pensamientos, vio como los ojos del santo se ponían vidriosos.

Alicia-Shun, ¿Estas bien?

Shun-no, no es nada estoy bien.

Alicia-Pero, ¿Por qué te sientes mal?, es por tus hermanos ¿No?

Shun-No Alicia estoy bien, no debes preocuparte por mí.

La diosa no puede evitar abrazarlo y acariciarle los cabellos en señal de consuelo.

Alicia-Shun tranquilo, seguro pronto recibirás noticias de tus hermanos, de seguro.

Shun-No Alicia, no te debes preocupar por mí, yo…yo no lo valgo, tal vez es lo mejor, yo siempre he sido una carga para ellos-su voz sonaba triste y resignada.

Al oír estas palabras la diosa lo abraza con mayor fuerza, sintiendo un inmenso dolor por el sufrimiento del chico, y una inmensa ira contra los supuestos hermanos de ese ángel, que no se daban cuenta de en el daño que le causaba su ausencia, tanto los amaba, pero siempre estaba solo. (les estoy dando con un palo a los demás Kido, pero bueno necesito drama)

Alicia-Shun, no debes pensar eso, tu eres una gran persona, de buen corazón, jamás serias una carga para nadie. Vamos a dentro, te ayudare a limpiar el desastre que hiciste-Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Shun-Muchas gracias Alicia.

Ambos ingresan a la mansión y se ponen a limpiar la destruida cocina, luego de un rato ambos se ríen pasándola bien, y Shun logra olvidar sus penas.

Esa noche la diosa tuvo que tomar las riendas del asunto, si o si debía conseguir los elementos para el ritual que le devolvería la vida a Hades. Ingreso a la habitación del joven, y con su cosmos lo durmió profundamente, luego extrajo una daga plateada que escondía entre sus prendas, con mucho cuidado le cortó las venas de la mano al joven peliverde. Con la sangre de Shun llena dos copas, una plateada y una dorada, que también saco de sus ropas, (sabrá Hera como hiso para traer tantas cosas), con la sangre de la copa plateada traza un pentagrama en el suelo del cuarto, al finalizar, coloca a Shun en medio de este, luego empieza a recitar unos extraños canticos.

Un aura negra emerge de Shun, eso era lo que Perséfone esperaba, rápidamente saco un enorme rubí, rojo como la sangre, lentamente el aura fue ingresando en la roca, luego curo las heridas de Andrómeda, lo dejo en su cama y borro todo rastro de lo que había ocurrido, con mucho cariño le deposito un beso en la frente, para luego marcharse.

Continuara…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : )**

**Shun-¿Por qué me abandono Alicia?, en los fick tristes siempre estoy solo, nadie me quiere.**

**N/V-Tranquilo Shun, si sé que en este fick no es muy gracioso, y es muy triste pero sino no sería de tragedia y humor. Además, yo y otras fans más te quieren, no debes sentirte solo.**

**Shun-Pero, pero es lo mismo en todos los fick, siempre estoy solo en esa gran y oscura mansión.**

**N/V-tranquilo, no es tu culpa, tus hermanos son unos trotamundos sin remedio, que aparecen menos en la casa, de que lo que los políticos trabajan en el gobierno, pero que se les va a hacer, son así. Mira, te prometo que en el siguiente capítulo, te vas a divertir mucho y ocasionaras varios desastres.**

**Shun-¿En serio poder hacer muchos desastres, daños colaterales y ocasionar problemas? **

**N/V-heee…si…supongo que si causaras muchos desastres.**

**Shun-¡IUPI!-El santo en pesa a saltar feliz por todos lados.**

**N/V-Creo que no debí haberle dicho eso.**

Espero que le haya gustado, pronto el próximo capítulo también re editado, se aceptan comentarios críticas e ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada, los pedí para navidad, pero no me los dieron ¬¬ (ya verás Santa), o bueno este es un fick sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido.

**Un angelito en el infierno**

Hola, intentare ponerme las pilas y pronto llegaremos al episodio que deje.

Hades-Si claro con lo vaga que eres, esperen un año mínimo.

N/V-cayese usted, además no he estado, en mi casa no gozo de tiempo y para colmo me abandono mi musa ToT, ¡La maldita se rateo a no se donde!, pero bueno de todas formas ya volvi :D

Hades -¬¬ MUY tarde, tienes suerte si al menos una persona lee esto.

N/V-Eres cruel Hades ToT.

Hades- Gracias n_n

N/V- ¬¬, bueno mejor sigamos, que si no vamos a aburrir a los lectores.

3…2…1… y rodando.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Un día en el Shopping**

El joven santo despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sentía medio cansado, de seguro por la pérdida de sangre, pero como buen caballero de Atena, podría perder litros y litro de sangre sin sufrir ningún daño, por lo que mucho tiempo no le afecto. Lentamente se desperezo y se levantó, camino hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno, para él y su visita.

Nuestra querida bola de pelos, (léase felpudo), iba a ingresar a la cocina, paso por la puerta, pero cuando vio que Shun estaba por cocinar algo, mecánicamente se dio media vuelta y salió. Mientras el santo, agarro la sartén, le coloco abundante aceite y lo metió en la hornalla. Luego se alejó para buscar una milanesa o un bife, (cualquier cosa para arrojarlo a la sartén y esperar a que se cocine), lamentablemente no noto que un gota de aceite había resbalado por fuera del sartén. El fuego empezó a subir por el hilo de aceite hasta llegar al sartén, justo en el momento que Shun se acercaba con la milanesa y…

Desde afuera, felpudo ve un gran destello amarillento o anaranjado, que ilumina toda la cocina, minutos después sale un joven caballero con la cara negra, al igual que su cabello y todo el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo es posible que un aceite sea tan inflamable?-Pregunta en vos alta, luego agarra el envase y lee la etiqueta.

_-Aceite marca ACME, una explosión de sabor en su cocina-_

Con varias gotitas en su cabeza, Shun piensa- _esto explica muchas cosas, pero… ¿Cómo demonios llego esto acá?_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¿Quieren su Shun asado o tostado? :D::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En otro lugar, de este vasto mundo, bueno en una cueva en algún desierto del sudoeste de Estados Unidos.**

Vemos a un canido, una especie coyote escuálido marrón, está parado en dos patas y revisa su alacena. Luego de buscar por todos lados, se rasca la cabeza, parece que ha perdido algo.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: XD :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Volviendo a la destruida cocina de la mansión kido.**

-Bueno, será mejor que pida comida a domicilio-Le dice Shun al gato, (si al gato). El felino solo asiente ante tan sabias palabras.

Luego de pedir deliberi, y darse un baño, esta vez sin cámara oculta, Shun se dispuso a buscar a su invitada, primero fue a su habitación, luego al comedor, recorrió los cuartos y nada. Ya se empezaba a preocupar, ¿Dónde estaba Alicia? Recorrió y puso patas arriba la mansión, pero no la encontró. Después de unas dos horas buscando, ya cansado se sentó en el sillón y llego a la conclusión, de que se había ido, que como todos lo había dejado solo.

Suspiro apesadumbrado, siempre era lo mismo, además de sus amigos caballeros y su hermano Ikki no conocía a nadie, por lo que cuando ellos se iban de trotamundos como era parte de su naturaleza, él se quedaba solo. ¿Quizás era él que los alejaba?, de seguro nadie quiere estar al lado del llorón de Andrómeda, lentamente doblo las piernas y escondió su rostro en ellas, si de seguro era eso, después de todo ¿Quién quiere estar al lado del llorón o la princesita? Apretó sus puños frustrado, recordando los molestos apodos que le habían puesto desde niño, en gran parte por poseer esa apariencia andrógina y por su carácter.

Felpudo viendo la gran tristeza que embargaba a su amo, se fue a echar a su lado.

-Bueno por lo menos tú te quedas a mi lado-le dijo Shun, con una media sonrisa, mientras acariciaba al felino, quien aceptaba gustoso la muestra de amor.

-meau, miau , miau-Maulló tranquilamente el felino.

-No es la verdad, debo ser yo, sino ¿Porque Alicia se iría?-(Si lectores, Shun puede entenderle al gato)-De seguro no le agrade en lo mas mínimo - respondió cabizbajo el santo.

-Miau, meau, miau, miau-Maulló felpudo y lo miro con mala cara.

-Si, sino no se hubiera ido, además, ya se fue ¿Qué puedo hacer?

El felino, sin esperar más, se paró y señalo la puerta, con su pequeña patita.

-¿Quieres que la vaya a buscar?-EL felino asintió-No-El gato inmediatamente se dio vuelta y miro aséptico-Si ella se fue es de seguro porque no quiere tenerme cerca-Respondió Shun con semblante triste.

El gato lo miro medio enojado e inmediatamente empezó a maullar fuertemente, sacando pecho y adoptando una postura heroica, (lo más heroico que se puede ver un gato), maullando con determinación y mirando fijamente a los ojos al santo.

Shun con un ímpetu renovado, le dice-Tienes razón, soy un caballero he estado en el santuario, el fondo del mar, el infierno y todos los lugares donde a Kurumada se le haya ocurrido… quiero decir donde hemos tenido que ir a pelear por Atena. Si soy un guerrero de Atena, un santo de la esperanza, ahora mismo iré bucare a Alicia y sabré porque se fue.

Con una mirada decidida, y el porte de un guerrero listo para la batalla el santo de Andrómeda se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió por ella. Felpudo se quedó mirándola unos segundos, luego esta lentamente se abrió y la cabeza de Shun asomo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde empezar?

El gato deja caer su cabeza y larga un suspiro, para luego asentir levemente.

**: ) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Inframundo, específicamente palacio de judecca**

Perséfone y un Hades, (recientemente revivido), se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos tronos en Judecca, la diosa cada tanto daba un triste suspiro, el décimo octavo suspiro, Hades ya cansado le pregunto.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No lo entenderías-Le respondió la diosa, con un aire triste.

-vamos Perséfone, ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?-Pregunto el dios.

-Porque te vas a enojar-Respondió la Diosa, sin mirar ni siquiera al dios, después de todo conocía muy bien a su esposo.

-prometo que no me enojare mi dulcinea-Aunque no lo pareciera, Hades, detrás de esa facha de inflexible, cruel, maligno, oscuro, sanguinario…, quería a Perséfone

-¿Enserio?-La diosa volteo y lo vio con desconfianza.

-Lo juro-Dijo solemnemente Hades.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que extraño al santo de Andrómeda.

-¡¿Qué?-Respondió sorprendido el dios-¿Cómo que extrañas a ese maldito santo?, ¡Por su culpa mi cuerpo original fue destruido!-Una sonora cachetada interrumpió al dios.

-¡Ves lo sabía!, ¡Sabia que no lo entenderías!-Grito la diosa, para enseguida levantarse y salir de la habitación como alma que lleva los mil demonios.

-hau, sí que tiene la mano pesada-Dijo Hades mientras se sobaba su lastimada mejilla y miraba en la dirección por donde se había ido la deidad.

Rhadamanthys, quien justo ingresaba a la habitación, cuando Perséfone salía como un demonio, el espectro de Wyvern, que había escuchado parte de la conversación se acercó a su señor.

-¿Por qué demonios actúa así?, ¿Desde cuándo le interesan tanto los dichosos santos de Atena?-Refunfuñaba el dios de los infiernos.

-Señor quizás yo pueda ayudarle a entender-El dios de los avernos lo miro como diciéndole que hablara, por lo que el juez de Wyvern enseguida soltó la sopa, contándole como la diosa se había ido a la tierra en busca del caballero de Andrómeda, para poder revivirlo y de que luego termino encariñándose con el caballero. ¿Cómo los sabia? Bueno con lo desconfiado que es Rhada, persiguió y persiguió a la diosa hasta que esta le dijo que era lo que había pasado en el mundo humano.

Cuando el juez del averno termino su relato, observo que su dios se encontraba en una actitud seria y pensativa, era cierto que detestaba a todos los caballeros de su maldita sobrina, pero también era cierto de que ese caballero había cuidado a su diosa, mientras él no estaba. Además, a pesar de ser un dios pantanero, enojón, oscuro, y demás sinónimos, quería mucho a Perséfone.

El dios del inferno con cara de muy, pero muy, pocos amigos, miraba el cielo-Bueno como sea-Dice tajante el dios, luego baja la vista y firmemente ordena- Rhadamanthys busca a los demás jueces y viaja a la tierra, deseo que me traigas al caballero de Andrómeda.

-Señor-Rhada hablaba con escepticismo-¿Para que desea al santo de Andrómeda señor?

-Si Perséfone tanto lo quiere, no veo nada de malo en que lo tenga, así que quiero que me lo traigas.

Rhadamanthys miro escéptico a su señor-Pero Señor él es un caballero de Atena, dudo que decida venir al inframundo por voluntad propia.

-No me interesa si quiere venir o no, ustedes me lo traen y punto-Contesto el dios-Además yo me encargare de los otros detalles.

El juez de Wyvern desidia acatar la orden de su señor, (no es cuestión de hacer enojar a Hades), y de inmediato salió a buscar a Minos y a Aiacos, para luego dirigirse a la superficie en busca del caballero de Andrómeda. Luego de que se va, Hades vuelve a mirar hacia el techo con mirada fulminante y dice-Sabes que escucho todo lo que narras ¿No?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: XD ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Volviendo a la macion Kido, en Japón, específicamente el cuarto de Shun.**

Shun se encontraba preparando su mochila para salir a la búsqueda de Alicia/diosa del averno disfrazada, comienza a revisar su cuarto buscando las cosas que sean indispensables.

-Vamos a ver-Dijo el santo revisando los cajones de sus muebles-¿Qué cosas debería llevar?, el problema es que no sé cuánto va a llevarme encontrar a Alicia, bueno será mejor que lleve solo lo indispensable. Felpudo, quien se encontraba sentado en la cama, viendo como su dueño se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación, buscando diferentes tipos de objetos y llevarlos a la cama.

-Bien llevaremos la nootbook, un mp3, el cel, ropa, cepillo de dientes, una sartén-En ese momento felpudo lo mira interrogante, Shun lo nota y le responde-¿Qué?, ¿Quizás sea útil?-El gato lanza un leve suspiro, esto iba a llevar tiempo.

Después de unas horas, y de que felpudo convenciera a Shun de dejar algunas cosas, el santo estuvo listo para partir. Al final termino saliendo con una mochila, común, en la cual solo llevaba unos cambios de ropa, plata y el celular, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, usando su agilidad gatuna, felpudo salta y entra a la mochila, realmente esta aventura no se la perdería por nada del mundo.

Luego de un viaje en taxi, Shun se encontraba en el entrada de un gran centro comercial de Japón, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, bueno ya que su diosa era fanática de las compras, y ese era su lugar favorito, quizás a Alicia también le agradara el lugar. Mientras se disponía a entrar al lugar, el caballero no se percato de que era vigilado de cerca por tres sombras que se escondían detrás de la pared de un edificio cercano.

-Si, es él-dijo una de las sombras.

-Bien entonces no perdamos mas tiempo, que tengo cosas que hacer en la noche-Dijo la otra sombra.

-Shhhh, cállense que nos va a oír-Hablo la tercera, mucho mas mandona y en tono de critica.

-No creo que se dé cuenta Rhada-Respondió la primera sombra-Además hemos escondido nuestros cosmos, es imposible que nos detecte.

-Aiacos tiene razón Rhada, no creo que sea muy difícil de atrapar, es solo un caballero de bronce-dijo la segunda.

-Me vale que sea un caballero de plata, oro, bronce o chatarra, lo tenemos que llevar entero y sano, ¿Entendieron?, en especial tu Minos, lo queremos entero Y VIVO-Dijo la seria voz del juez de Wyvern, que bien conocía bien las tendencias psicópatas/ homicidas de sus compañeros.

Ante tanto cuchicheo Shun, quien seguía parado en la puerta de entrada, se volteo, inmediatamente los jueces desaparecieron detrás de la pared.

-Me pareció oír algo-Shun observa el lugar, pero como no ve a nadie mas que él, decide entrar al Shooping_-Debió haber sido mi imaginación-Piensa_

Apenas el caballero entro por la puerta los tres jueces del infierno emergieron completamente de su escondite, los tres jueces estaban vestidos con trajes negros, con corbatas que les hacían juego.

-Bien el plan es el siguiente, lo agarramos, lo metemos en el saco y nos los llevamos-Dice Rhada, y saca un saco un saco de Zeus sabrá donde.

-¿Un saco?, ¿Es enserio?-Dice divertido Aiacos-¿Es el mejor plan que se te ocurrió?

-Que queres, soy un espectro, un juez del inframundo, no un secuestrador de niños.

-Bueno, ya que vamos por el y listo-Hablo fastidiado Minos, quien no les presto mas atención a los otros dos jueces y entro al complejo, los otros dos jueces dejaron de pelear he hicieron lo mismo.

Dentro del centro comercial, que misteriosamente hoy parecía tener menos gente que la de costumbre, el joven caballero de las cadenas paseaba. Saco de su bolsillo un mapa del centro comercia y se puso a revisar cual era el lugar mas probable para encontrar a su amiga, tan concentrado estaba que no se percato de que lo seguían.

Los tres jueces del averno, andaban detrás de sus pasos, aprovechando cualquier esquina, planta, arbusto, o lugar para esconderse. Cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por unos pequeños y felinos ojitos amarillos, que observaban por el cierre entre abierto de la mochila de Shun. Felpudo sospechaba de aquellos tres sospechosos hombres de negro que seguían a su amo.

Shun decidió sentarse en un banco, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de por donde comenzar a buscar, mientras los jueces lo seguían observando.

-Bien vamos con el plan, lo agarramos, lo matemos en el saco, y nos vamos-Dijo Rhada.

-¿Y si viene la policía?-Pregunto Aiacos.

-Usamos la velocidad luz.

-O lo matamos-Respondió Minos mientras mostraba una sonrisa perversa/lunática/sádica.

-Minos, tenemos que hacerlo lo menos llamativo posible, acuérdate que estamos en paz, deja tu faceta de titiritero asesino, para la siguiente guerra santa-Minos miro asesinamente a Rhadamanthis, pero no dijo nada-Además si usamos nuestros poderes, Hades nos mata, así que solo vamos por el y listo.

Los tres jueces se abalanzaron sobre el banco y la persona que estaba sentada en el, una nube de polvo se formo, cuando se disipo se pudo ver que Rhadamanthis mantenía agarrado en saco, en cuyo interior se podía ver que alguien luchaba ferozmente por liberarse.

-Lo tenemos- exclamo feliz Aiacos-Joya, ya podemos volver.

-Deténganse en este momento-Exclamo con enojo la voz de un joven

Los jueces levantaron la vita y se sorprendieron al ver de quien provenía.

-¿Shun?-Se preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Si, soy Shun caballero de Andrómeda y les ordeno que en este mismo momento suelten a esa anciana-Dijo con determinación.

-¿Anciana?-Se pregunto Rhada, abrió el saco para revisarlo, inmediatamente de él surgió una mano con un aerosol de pimienta y le roció el rostro.

-¡HAAAAAAAAA MIS OJOS!-Grito el espectro de Wyvern, mientras se lleva las manos a la cara.

-Pero como se atreven delincuentes-Dijo una la mujer anciana, con su cabello teñido de verde, (sin comentarios), tenía una cara de pocos amigos, en su mano derecha sostenía un aerosol de pimienta y en la derecha un bastón con un mango de plata, muy duro.

-Señora nosotros, hau…-Aiacos fue cayado por el certero golpe del bastón de la anciana.

-¡Pero que demonios!, ¡¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Maldita señora!-Recuperado del ataque con el aerosol, Rhada miro furibundo a la anciana, pero esta ni se inmuto frente al juez y lo enfrento con mirada retadora.

-Esto se va a poner feo-Dijo Minos, pero enseguida una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-Pero será divertido-El y Aiacos se alejaron unos pasos, dándoles espacio a los contrincantes.

-¡Maldita anciana!, ¡¿Acaso sabe con quien se esta metiendo?-Amenazo el juez de Wyvern.

-¡Tu no sabes con quien te metes muchachito yo te voy a enseñar a respetar!-le respondió la anciana y enseguida se lanzo hacia el juez.

Los otros dos jueces, Shun y felpudo se quedaron de espectadores, viendo la feroz pelea que se armó.

-Vamos Rhada tu puedes-Le apoyaba Aiacos mientras se movía como si estuviera boxeando-dale, izquierda, derecha, gancho-Decía mientras imitaba los movimientos-huiii, eso debe doler-El y los demás hicieron una mueca de dolor.

-Golpes bajos, me agrada esa anciana-Sonrió Minos.

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que necesitaba ayuda, pelea mejor que una amazona dorada-Decía un sorprendido caballero de Andrómeda.

Los tres observaban el combate, olvidándose por completo de lo que estaban haciendo hace solo segundos, bueno un combate de ese tipo, solo se ve una vez. Felpudo, al notar la situación, decidió aprovecharla, se asomo de la mochila y con su patita toco el rostro de Shun, llamándole la atención.

-¿Felpudo que haces?, si te ven nos van a sacar-Le susurro Shun, pero la bola de pelos lo miro medio enojado y le respondió.

-Miau, meu, meau, miau-Maullando muy bajito.

-Ha cierto somos enemigos, me había olvidado, pero atacarlos mientras están distraídos seria deshonroso-Entonces felpudo se acerca a su oído y le maúlla en susurros, Shun se queda pensativo después de la propuesta del gato-¿Estas seguro?-Le pregunta, el gato asiente levemente-Bueno…supongo que estará bien…digo es una manera no violenta de resolver los conflictos.

Mientras los otros dos jueces estaban entretenidos, viendo el "espectáculo", Shun se aleja lentamente, dando pasitos al costado. De repentes Aiacos se percata del movimiento de Shun.

-Oye-Le grita el juez de Garuda, llamando la atención de Minos, quien de pronto recuerda que era lo que estaban haciendo ahí, al versé descubierto Shun…

-Chaito- Salió disparado a velocidad mach 1, (léase velocidad del sonido)

-¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO MOCOSO!- Los dos jueces salieron disparados a la misma velocidad detrás de Shun.

Después de una larga, costosa e increíblemente espectacular persecución, que no les voy a relatar, Shun había logrado escabullirse de los dos jueces y ahora se encontraba escondido en una tienda del lugar, en una librería específicamente. Cuando sintió que los jueces se acercaban agarro el primer libro que encontró y se tapo la cara, asiendo como que estaba leyendo.

Los jueces pasaron por el exterior de la tienda, al parecer ni cuenta se dieron, Shun se saco el libro y suspiro, felpudo emergió de la mochila, bien mareado, algo golpeado y con el pelo hecho un desastre, bueno los gatos no están hechos para andar a la velocidad del sonido.

-Felpudo ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Shun viendo a la bola de pelos.

El gato asintió y luego le respondió con maullidos.

-Eso es genial-Shun le sonrió, luego llevo su mano hasta su bolsillo y saco el celular, que milagrosamente no se cayo a lo largo de toda la persecución, para ver la hora-Las cuatro y media, ok ya deben haber llegado. Entonces Shun y felpudo se preparan para llevar a cavo su cometido.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : D :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Minutos mas tarde…**

Los dos jueces seguían caminando por el shopping, hace rato que le habían perdido la pista a Shun y no lograban encontrarlo, Hades de seguro los mataría.

-¡Por fin los encuentro!-Escucharon una voz masculina y muy enfurecida detrás de ellos.

Cuando voltearon pudieron ver al juez de Wyvern, su traje se encontraba bastante maltrecho, tenía un ojo morado y varios rasguños en la cara y el resto del cuerpo. Su cosmos ardía con gran intensidad, al punto de que todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un aura tan oscura, que mas que violeta parecía negra.

-Hola rada-Le respondió Aiacos, sin inmutarse ante la ira de Rhadamanthys.

-Y ¿Al final quien gano?-Pregunto Minos con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso no te interesa-Le respondió de mala manera el juez-Bueno por lo menos espero que tengan a Andrómeda.

-Bueno…casi lo teníamos…pero-Comenzó Garuda

-¿Pero?-Pregunto el juez de Wyvern.

-No tenemos ni la más pálida idea de donde esta-Le termino de contestar el grifo.

Rhadamanthys suspiro pesadamente y se llevo la mano a la cabeza-Haaa Hades va a matarnos, ¿Cómo es posible que un pibe de trece años pueda generar tantos problemas?

-¡Para que sepan pronto cumpliré los catorce!-Escucharon la vos de un joven muy enojado, voltearon y vieron que ese joven era Shun, quien se encontraba parado al lado de la puerta de un local.

-Maldito mocoso, ahora vas ha ver-Los tres jueces salieron disparados hacia donde estaba Shun, este al ver que se aproximaban rápidamente ingreso al local, seguido por los jueces.

Cuando ingresaron al local, vieron que Shun estaba parado al lado de una mujer de unos veinte años, su cabellos lacio y negro estaba atado con una coleta, sus ojos marrones miraban detenidamente a los jueces como inspeccionándolos. Los tres espectros se quedaron sorprendidos por ese extraño recibimiento, la mujer que vestía una blusa blanca con bolado y una calza negra que se justaba a su trabajado cuerpo, mostro una sonrisa de aprobación y dijo.

-Si me sirven-Trono los dedos y sin que los jueces pudieran hacer o decir algo, un montón de personas, maquillistas, peluqueros y demás se abalanzaron sobre los jueces y los arrastraron, (literalmente), a otra habitación. Luego la mujer se volteo a ver a Shun, (quien seguía a su lado)-Gracias Shun realmente me salvaste, justo necesitaba a otros tres modelos.

-De nada Ana-Shun le regalo una de esas cálidas sonrisas, (marca Saint Seiya, solo disponible en este anime)-Aunque ahora tengo que irme-Saco y miro la hora de su celular-Tengo que encontrar un hotel donde quedarme.

-¿No vas ha volver a la mansión?-Le pregunto la mujer.

-¡No!, No descansaré hasta encontrar a Alicia-Dijo firmemente el santo, colocándose en una mano en el pecho y con la pose firme de un guerrero.

-heeeeee…esta bien te deseo suerte Shun.

-Gracias Ana-Le contesto respetuosamente y se fue.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..**

**En una de las habitaciones de Hostal, perdón quiero decir la casa de modelaje.**

-¡Espere!, ¡¿Qué esta haciendo?-hablaba un aterrado Wyvern, ante la cercanía de una mujer castaña.

-Tranquilo cariño, solo dolerá un poquito-Hiso el gesto con su mano y luego saco una larga banda de depilar-Es que tu cejas están medias grandes.-Le sonrió ampliamente.

A los pocos segundos se oyó un grito atroz, que hiso temblar todo el centro comercial

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: D:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Inframundo, Giudecca.**

El dios de los muertos, se encontraba sentado en su trono, de pronto levanta la vista

-¿Pandora oíste eso?-Le pregunta a su hermana el dios de los muertos.

-¿Qué?-le responde la susodicha.

-Nada, solo que me pareció oír a Rhadamanthys.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::XD:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Luego de una sesión fotos de una hora y media**

Vemos a nuestros tres chiflados, quiero decir jueces, en un de las bancas del shopping, aunque ya no llevan los trajes de negro que tenían inicialmente. Rhadamanthys llevaba una gabardina de gamuza negra, con una remera manga larga gris oscuro debajo y unos pantalones de tela negros. Aiacos tenía una chaqueta negra, con grabados sobre los hombros y el antebrazo, debajo una camisa gris y unos pantalones de tela marrón. Y por ultimo, Minos llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, con una remera roja de bajo, con un gran estampado negro, el cual era un águila y unos vaqueros grises.

-Mis cejas, mis hermosas cejas-Se lamentaba el espectro de Wyvern, sentado en el banco y tapándose la "zona afectada" con las manos.

-Hauu- Dijo Minos, (quien también estaba sentado), mientras se sobaba las piernas-Saben, la depilación podría ser aplicada como castigo en el inframundo-Se puso pensativo-Se lo podría proponer a Hades.

-¡No!, no quiero ver una de esas malditas bandas en lo que me resta de vida-Le corto la idea Rhada, luego noto que además de su vestimenta, tenia "Otra cosa nueva", debajo de su hombro-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Me pusieron un bolso?-Efectivamente, también llevaba u bolso de cuero negro-Es de mujer.

-En realidad no-Hablo Aiacos, (que a diferencia de ellos estaba parado)-En realidad es una moda Europea, los hombres lo usan mucho haya.

-¿Cómo demonios lo sabes eso?-Minos y Rhada, lo miraron como su fuera un bicho raro.

Aiacos no hallaba una manera de responder, pero para su fortuna fue salvado por la campana, o lo que es lo mismo un inmenso y estruendoso rayo violeta, que cayo en el medio del centro comercial. Luego desapareció dejando ver en su lugar al dios del inframundo Hades, que al ver las fachas que ahora traían sus tres jueces…

-Pero ¿Qué demonios?, primero los caballeros de Atena, luego las marinas de mi hermano, y ahora ustedes también se volvieron metrosexuales.

Los tres jueces no sabían donde meterse…

-No señor, no es eso-Rápidamente respondió Rhada-Esto…nosotros…

-Es un camuflaje-salto Aiacos

-Eso..si, Si, señor es un camuflaje para no llamar tanto la atención de los mortales.

-¿Camuflaje?-Hades analizo la idea tenia sentido, sobre todo después de ver el lugar, pues… a su alrededor se había formado una muchedumbre de gente. La cual murmuraba y cada tanto se veía el flash de uno que otra cámara o celular.

Bueno lo que pasa es no vez todos los días aparece a un bello hombre salido de un rayo, vistiendo una grosa armadura medieval, bellamente decorada, con seis gigantescas alas en su espalda y portando semejante espada.

-Supongo que podría usar la idea-Se dijo a si mismo en vos baja-Bueno, ¿Tienen a Andrómeda?

-Bueno…

Hades suspiro derrotado y se palmeo la frente-¿Por qué no me sorprende?, mejor vámonos, que estos mortales ya me están incomodando-Levanto su espada y otro inmenso rayo callo en el lugar, haciéndolos desaparecer.

Toda la gente del lugar se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos preguntándose-¡WTF!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : D::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Tiempo después, en un hotel cercano.**

Ya se encontraba bien avanzada la noche y en una calle cercana no se sentía ningún ruido, todo era calma…hasta que un inmenso y estruendoso rayo violeta cayo en medio de la calle. Al disiparse dejo ver a los tres jueces del Hades y al mismo Hades, (quien acoto la idea de camuflaje y ahora estaba vestido con un traje negro), en frente de ellos había un típico hotel de dos estrellas.

-Bien hay se encuentra-Dijo Hades.

-Señor, ¿Cómo sabe que Andrómeda se encuentra e este lugar?-Pregunto el juez de Garuda.

-Soy un dios, solo hazme caso-le respondió el "dios".

Ingresaron al lugar, el encargado iba a decirles algo, pero no pudo hacer nada pues inmediatamente cayo dormido en su puesto, ya sin molestia los jueces y el dios se metieron al elevador y subieron a buscar a Shun.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :O :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En una de las habitaciones del hotel.**

Shun se encontraba dormido en su cama, acompañado de felpudo, quien dormía sombre su pecho, hecho un ovillo. Detrás de su cama se asomaron los tres jueces y Hades, preparando la táctica de su "ataque".

-Bien, yo lo dejare inconsciente golpeándolo con este sartén-El dios saca, la supuesta arma de Zeus sabrá donde-Luego ustedes lo agarran y lo meten el saco.

-Señor, sin ofender a su Gran idea, pero…¿Un sartén?- Rhadamanthys, no estaba convencido-Es un santo de Atena y mas encima uno de bronce, tiene cabeza dura. Si casi todos los episodios se la pasan estrellándose con los muros o cayendo de cabeza, no creo que una sartén sea suficiente.

-Es cierto, pero que todo lo que la autora me dio-Mira al techo y los jueces hacen lo mismo, como si esperaran algo, un momento ¿Que esperan?

-¿Realmente crees que con un sartenazo vamos ha bajar a un caballero de Atena?-Dice Hades mientras señala el objeto.

En respuesta cae un pesado objeto, (de anda ha saber donde) Hades se agacha y lo levanta.

-¿Un sartén más grande?-efectivamente el objeto era un sartén tamaño industrial, tan grande como un perro-Bueno, ya que mas da-El dios levanta el inmenso sartén dispuesto a darle un buen golpe al caballero…

-heee señor-Pero es detenido por Rhadamanthys.

_-Rayos ya cuando por fin iba a hacer algo interesante_-piensa el dios-¿Qué pasa Rhadamanthys?

-¿Por qué en ves de golpearlo, no lo metemos y listo, si el mocoso esta re dormido-Para demostrar su punto agarra a Shun de sus hombros lo levanta y lo zamarrea como si fuera un vil trapo-Ve, además si no se levanto con toda la charla que tuvimos dudo que lo haga ahora.

-Da igual-Hades arroja el inmenso sartén.

-¿Que hacemos con el gato?-Pregunta Minos, quien sostiene ha felpudo de sus patas traseras, el gato a pesar de estar colgado de cabeza, no despierta-Bueno parece que Andrómeda no es el único con sueño pesado-Zamarrea un poco al gato, pero este ni se inmuta.

-Mételo junto con Shun, después de todo es solo un gato, ¿Que daño puede hacer?

El juez obedece la orden y mete a felpudo junto con Shun en el saco-Bueno disfruten su paseo-Les dice a los durmientes y se coloca el saco en el hombro, luego todos salen rumbo al inframundo.

Continuara :D…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vemos a una N/V muy concentrada en su labor, se encuentra escondida detrás de una roca, (estratégicamente colocada), en su mano sostiene un largo hilo que esta atado a un largo palo, que sostiene un caja de cartón, (tamaño industrial), debajo de esta hay un plato con una porción de pastel.

Shun-¿Qué estas asiendo?

N/V-Chito-Agarra al peli verde del hombre asiendo que se agache-No hagas ruido, que no ves que se me va a escapar-Le dice en susurros.

Shun-¿A quien estas cazando?

N/V-Es una idea de DarkLady-Iria, intento cazar a mi musa.

Shun-haaaaa

De repente siente que el hilo se mueve y lo tira-¡Atrape algo! :D

Shun y la autora se dirigen a la caja, la levantan y en su interior…

N/V-¡Seiya!, ¡te comiste el pastel! oÓ

Seiya-Hola N/V, no sabia que era tuyo ^^u

N/V-¡Seiya! oÓ-La escritora saca una hoja y se pone a escribir, detrás del santo de Pegaso aparece un inmenso dragón rojos, con grandes ojos amarillos que brillaban con maldad y una inmensa mandíbula, llena de filosos dientes.

Seiya-Rayos O.O-Se larga a la carrera, seguido por la lagartija superdesarrollada.

Shun-…

N/V-OÓ, rayos, ahora tendré que hacer mi trampa otra ves U.U, ¿Me ayudas Shun? :D

Shun-¿Seiya estará bien?-Pregunta en tono preocupado.

N/V-Si ni Hades, ni Atena pudieron matarlo, dudo que mi lagartija lo haga

Bien llegamos al fin, perdonen la perra tardanza U.U, un agradecimiento a todos sus mensajes gracias por el paoyo :D, y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Coment: la corporación Acme, sus productos y el coyote son propiedad de la Warner Brothers, yo solo quería hacer explotar cosas, por lo que asalte su cocina :P y Hostal-En este caso se refiere a la película de terror hostal :D o hostel


End file.
